ThatchxMarco One-Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.
1. Cupcakes

**Cupcakes**

 ***In Mushu's voice from Mulan* I LI~~VE! XD**

 **Hello, everybody in the FanFiction world! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!**

 ***Clears throat* Anyway…**

 **I haven't exactly had a lot of free time in general (it's been… months but it feels like a year) but I do have some stories/one-shots that I would LOVE to put on here (At last!) When will the others be put up? Eh, I'll decide randomly.**

 **I will share one thing though…**

 **I have another nephew now! YA~~Y! ^-^**

 **So!**

 **Thank You All So Much for reading, (and maybe re-reading?) favoring, following, reviewing and/or stalking my stories! Thank You All for those who have stuck with me for a long time and to those who are new: Welcome! ^-^ (Also Thank You for dealing with my hiatus and A/N's and stuff :D)**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **NOTE:** This is takes place when Marco and Thatch were little and this story is part of my MarcoxThatch AU series cuz it fits perfectly :)

 **Summary:** When Thatch hears Marco crying he tries to make Marco something special he's never made before.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch opened the door to Marco's room but stopped when he heard crying.

' _Marco is… crying? I've never heard him cry before.'_ Thatch thought now entering the room slowly. "Marco?" He then heard a soft cry coming from the closet and something was said but couldn't make out what. Thatch was going to ask what was wrong when he thought of something better and smiled to himself as he decided to leave the room. _'I'll be right back, Marco.'_

 **XXX**

"Son."

Thatch yelped almost dropping the things he was holding as he turned around. "Oh. Uh… Hi, daddy!"

"What're you doing? What have I told you about making food alone?" Whitebeard asked as he took in his messy son's appearance.

Thatch had flour and some kind of batter mostly on his face and somehow his hair. And… Are those sprinkles on his hair as well? Whitebeard shook his head and listened as his youngest son answered.

"To not to." Thatch sulked and then looked back up. "But it's not for me, it's for Marco!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I was going to his room but then I heard'em crying."

Whitebeard didn't like it when his children were upset. "Do you know why he was crying?"

"No." Thatch answered innocently and then turned back to his… creation. "I was gonna ask but then chose to make him something to make him happy."

"You mean decided to." Whitebeard corrected.

"Yeah, that. So I'm making him chocolate cupcakes! Cuz he likes chocolate. And he likes cupcakes. Cupcakes that are chocolate. Chocolate cupcakes!"

Whitebeard just smiled at his son's silliness. "Would you like some help?"

"Um…"

Whitebeard helped anyway.

 **XXX**

DING!

"Yay, they're done!" Thatch said excitedly as he hopped around his father who was taking out the cupcakes. "They're done! They're do~ne! They're-"

"Calm down, Thatch."

Said child stopped as if he wasn't just doing anything. "O.k."

After waiting a few minutes (which felt like forever to Thatch) for the cupcakes to cool, Thatch and Whitebeard put frosting on them.

"Marco's gonna love them!" Thatch almost completely covering each cupcake with sprinkles before it was taken away by Whitebeard.

"Love what?"

Thatch turned to the new voice. "Marco! Uh, nothing!"

"Thatch told me he heard you crying earlier. Mind if I ask why?" Whitebeard said going up to Marco.

Said child looked away mumbling. "I wasn't crying."

"Yeah, you were." Thatch butted in going up to Marco as well. "I don't know about what and I was gonna ask but then I decide to make you something!"

' _Decided.'_ Marco corrected mentally as he watched Thatch scurry over to the table and grab something.

"For you!" Thatch said holding out what was probably the only best looking cupcake there was in front of Marco. "I know you love chocolate and cupcakes so I made cupcakes that are chocolate! Chocolate cupcakes! Oh and daddy helped to."

"Thatch made all of them and I put them in the oven." Whitebeard spoke.

"And took'em out! Here, try it!" Thatch placed the cupcake in Marco's hands and somewhat patiently waited for him to try it.

Marco did so taking a little long to answer just to bug Thatch who quickly grew impatient.

"Well? How is it? Good? Bad? Good? Great? Good and bad? … Gad? Bood?"

"Son."

"Sorry."

"… It's good!" Marco said taking another bite.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Wait, you've never made cupcakes before."

"There's tons of things I haven't made yet."

"Yeah, but you made cupcakes for the first time for me."

"It's mostly cuz you were crying and…" Thatch knew where Marco was getting at and pouted very childishly but was then hugged by a very Marco.

"Thank you, Thatch!"

Said child just stood there and then smiled as he hugged back. Soon the three of them were eating the cupcakes together and Whitebeard took a picture of his sons when they got frosting on their faces.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Gad? Bood? XD

Sorry for typos, oocness and all that jazz :P (Yup, I'm gonna start putting that again)

 **Thatch: "You're finally writing again!"**

 **Me: "Who says I stopped?"**

" **Well, you haven't published anything-"**

" **I know that." *Sticks out tongue***

 ***Thatch just laughs* "So what else do you have finished?"**

" **What part of 'I haven't exactly had a lot of free time in general but I do have some stories/one-shots that I would LOVE to put on here' did you not get?"**

" **Uh…"**

" **I will say this though… Pay Attention. Cuz someday… It'll get there. I honestly don't know when myself. But it will. IT. WILL."**

 ***Thatch just stares at me blinking* "… Is it good or-"**

Review, please! ^-^/~


	2. Hair Brushing

**Hair Brushing**

 **If you look back you'll notice that I changed the title ;) It's time for more (waaay overdue) ThatchxMarco One-Shots!**

 **Thatch: "Yay, my name is finally first!"**

 **Marco: "It sounds better the other way."**

 **Guys stick with being on the bottom A/N :P**

 **Anyway, I've been re-reading my stories (I do that more than you guys think) and I keep seeing things I didn't even know I added and I'm like ?! XD**

 **Great things happen somehow right, lol.**

 **Let's get onto the story!**

 **NOTE: Please keep in mind that these were done MONTHS ago. Literally. And I'm still trying to get my writing rhythm back cuz I really did stop writing after a while.**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary:** Imagine person A (Thatch) of your OTP getting something stuck in their hair and they have to ask person B (Marco) to help them.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch hummed in thought as he looked at himself in the mirror or more specifically his hair. He'd been letting it grow for the past few months (he was curious to see what it would look like and now was his chance since no one was allowed to cut his hair anymore) but he'd usually let certain family members cut his hair.

Now it's different.

This would be the first time Thatch brushed his own hair without guidance but was happy since he was now old enough to do this on his own.

Thatch looked at the brush and grabbed it.

"Here we go."

About ten minutes past and the brushing was going pretty well in Thatch's opinion until he came to a certain knot in his hair he'd been trying to get out for the past few minutes.

"OW!" Thatch said as he tried to brush the knot out. "Why is this knot here? Where'd it even come from?" Thatch winced as he brushed the knot again only to cause more pain. "Stupid knot." He mumbled. Thatch then placed the brush behind his hair and pressed directly on the knot and pulled. "OUCH!" He pulled but the brush didn't move and he tried again. Nothing. "…" Thatch tried once more but the brush still wouldn't move. "Oh, come on!" He eagerly tried to get the brush off his hair to no avail. "You've gotta be kidding me." He said in disbelief.

After a while Thatch searched for Marco and went up to said person. "Marco?"

Said person turned around getting ready to talk but stopped midway when he saw Thatch with a brush stuck on (more like in) his hair.

"I tried to brush my hair by myself but the brush got stuck." Thatch said slightly embarrassed as he avoided eye contact. "Can you get it out please?"

Marco just blinked and then laughed a little.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Thatch pouted and then flinched when Marco took a picture and then ran away laughing. "Hey, get back here and help me! Marco~! I want the brush off my hair~!" Thatch whined almost crying.

Marco calmed himself (but he did save the picture and sent it to Oyaji) and went up to his upset brother. "It looks like you and the brush got into a war. And the brush won!" Marco laughed making Thatch scold him.

"Help me or else I'll tell Jozu you used most of his shiny rock collection to capture birds."

"So where do I start?" Marco asked definitely not wanting to take that chance.

After fifteen minutes of some hair cutting and cries from Thatch, said person was very relieved when Marco finally got the brush out.

"I think I'll let you guys continue brushing my hair a lot longer. Mostly you, though." Thatch said tending to his poor head hair which some of it actually had to be cut in order to remove the brush.

"Do I have to-"

"Jozu!"

"O.k, o.k!"

 **Bonus**

Whitebeard was at work but he was on break when his phone chirped. He looked at his phone and saw a message from Marco and opened it revealing a picture of Thatch with very messy hair captioned with:

' **Thatch's first attempt at brushing his hair XD'**

Whitebeard chuckled at the picture of Thatch who seemed in the middle of talking and was looking away most likely not knowing Marco took a picture until after.

* * *

Poor Thatch, lol.

Sorry for typos and stuff and hope you guys enjoyed this :D

 **Fact:** How I described Thatch dealing with HUGE KNOTS in his hair is exactly how I deal with mine and when they happen it HURTS. A LOT.

 **Thatch: "Enough with my glorious hair let's talk about my glorious name being in front of Marco's."**

 **Marco: "I'm gonna kick your glorious butt across the ship if you keep mentioning it."**

 **Me: "Marco, be nice. After all it is time, and long overdue I might add, that Thatch's name be added first."**

 **Thatch: "Yeah! Time for me to be loved!"**

 **Marco: "You are loved."**

" **Not enough in Veve's world."**

" **That's not what I meant."**

 ***Thatch tilts his head a little in question***

 **Me: "Then what** _ **did**_ **you mean?"**

 ***A light blush appears on Marco's cheeks* "Nothing."**

 **Thatch: "Wait…"**

" _ **Nothing**_ **."**

" **Wait a minute!"**

" **Nothing!"**

" **Are you saying-?!"**

 ***Marco quickly runs away***

" **Get back here!"**

 ***Marco turns into a Phoenix and flys***

" **Marco!"**

 **Me: "… Well, that happened. Looks like Marco finally admits he loves Thatch."**

 **Marco: "I said nothing!"**

Review, please! ^-^/~


	3. Cookies

**Cookies**

 **Hello~! Here is chapter three~! This one is short so let's get to it!**

 **NOTE: Please keep in mind that these were done MONTHS ago. Literally. And I'm still trying to get my writing rhythm back cuz I really did stop writing after a while.**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary:** I saw 'Imagine your icon spending $45 on cookies' and decided to write it but with Thatch and Marco :)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco entered the kitchen and saw Thatch taking food out from bags. "I see you bought a few things."

"Yup." Thatch answered as he grabbed a bag and turned it over letting the contents fall out on the table.

Marco grew confused. "Cookies?"

"Cookies."

Marco looked at the bag next to it. "What about that one?"

Thatch did the same with the other bag.

"More cookies?"

"More cookies."

"Why?"

"Sale."

"How much did you spend on them?"

Thatch avoided eye contact as he answered. "Forty-five dollars."

"The hell, Thatch?!" Marco said in disbelief.

"They were ninety-nine cents!"

"Forty-five dollars though?!"

"But they're the good kind!"

"Seriously what're we gonna do with- are any of these double chocolate?" Marco asked suddenly as he began searching through the pile.

"Yeah, I separated them in this other bag cuz-"

"'K thanks bye." Marco just took the bag and quickly left the kitchen.

Thatch just laughed. "I knew you'd want some."

Later that night…

"Why the hell are there so many cookies?!" Ace said when he spotted them all in the fridge.

* * *

I had fun with this one XD

On a related note: I have some things planned. I looked over some semi-old stories that I did over a year and heck, even two-three years ago and decided some are worthy of being revived/revised and put up here. They fit along with these one-shots ;)

 **Thatch: "What're you planning?" *Looks at me suspiciously***

 **Me: "At first, nothing. Now… A LOT." *Smirks***

" **I don't like that smirk."**

" **Good."**

 **Thatch: *Shrinks away* O-O**

Review, please! ^-^/~


	4. Playfully Frustrated

**Playfully Frustrated**

 **HIII~! Guess who's birthday is four days? :D :D MIII~NE! AND MY NIECE'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW AAA~~~HHH~~~! XD**

 ***Clears throat***

 **This chapter is very short (without the A/N's it's one page :'D and was done MONTHS ago) so let's get to it!**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Imagine person A (Marco) being so sexually frustrated they start screaming "B (Thatch), I'M H***Y, I WANT SEX NOW!" while poor person B (Thatch, who is actually the one more likely to want and initiate sexy times) is cornered and keeps sheepishly asking A (Marco) "C-can't we just cuddle or watch a movie or something?"

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"Get over here!"

"No!"

"It's been weeks!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Why not?!"

Poor Thatch was currently being chased around the house by a sexually frustrated Marco and was now trapped in a corner cowering. "C-can't we just cuddle or watch a movie? Or… something?"

"That's not what I'm asking for!" Marco said making poor Thatch cower more.

"B-but cuddling is better and-"

Marco leaned over Thatch and glared at him. "I didn't ask what's better did I?"

"I… Uh… Um…" Thatch grew silent and avoided eye contact as he grew flustered.

"You know exactly what I want." Marco whispered making Thatch close his eyes. Next thing Thatch knew he felt a quick kiss on the lips and waited.

After a few seconds Marco laughed making Thatch open his eyes. "You were so cute just now."

Thatch grew confused. "Eh?"

Marco winked and then stood up walking away.

Thatch blinked trying to process on what just happened. When he realized that Marco was just teasing him Thatch pouted childishly. "I thought you were serious you...! You…!"

"While you're busy trying to think of an insult I'm going to pick a movie for us to watch while cuddling."

"…"

Thatch continued pouting and whining about Marco teasing him until then.

* * *

If you actually thought I was going to put the word h***y in my story think again :P I don't even say it so I'm not putting it fully spelled in any of my stories :P

Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter!

 **Thatch: "So about future works-"**

 **Me: "Review, please!"**

" **We're not getting an answer are we?"**

 **Me: "Nope."**

" **Not even a hint?"**

" **Nope."**

" **Want a party for your birthday?"**

" **No- Hey!"**

 ***Thatch just laughs***

Review, please! ^-^/~


	5. Jump Scare

**Jump Scare**

(WARNING: This A/N and story might be a mess)

Wow, it's been… months. Again :l I have a real quick chance to finally publish something so I'm just literally throwing this out here. Idk when was the last time I edited this but I'm so sorry for typos and stuff and all that jazz.

My computer finally died on me so clearly I haven't been able to publish anything. I keep asking for a laptop for Christmas so I'm really, really, REALLY hoping I get it cuz I REALLY miss typing and publishing stories on here D'X (I still write stories on my phone though I just can't edit anything and/or publish them)

This one-shot was written like… months, months, MONTHS ago and it was literally the last one to be published but my computer died before I could D'X I'm publishing it without even re-reading it and editing one last time cuz I do not have time for that right now.

With that being said sorry for this messy A/N and whatnot and enjoy

This can be part of my MarcoxThatch AU series cuz it fits perfectly :)

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Imagine Person A (Marco) downloaded the game Five Nights at Freddy's for the first time. They think they'll be awesome at it, but they fail the first night very quickly. Person A (Marco) keeps trying but keeps failing. Person B (Thatch) comes up behind Person A (Marco) while they're playing without making a sound. Then a jump scare occurs causing Person A (Marco) to jump. Person B (Thatch) saw the jump scare and is screaming. Person A (Marco) turns around quickly to see Person B (Thatch) screaming causing them to start screaming. Finally, they both laugh it off. Person B (Thatch) later tries playing Five Nights at Freddy's and is amazing at the game.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"This game better be worth the download." Marco said as he prepared himself to play a new game called 'Five Nights at Freddy's'.

After Ace's constant nagging of telling Marco to get and try the game said person finally decided to do so. The main menu then came on and Marco looked it over.

"Hm… This doesn't look so bad."

Marco started the game and tried to learn and memorize the buttons but didn't get very far when a mutated chick appeared on the screen making him jump.

"I just lost didn't I?"

Marco continued playing but kept losing and was beginning to get a little frustrated.

"Come on let me win dang it."

He tried yet again and it grew quiet. Too quiet. Marco searched the rooms in the game and then went back to the main room only to be jumped by another mutated machine animal causing to Marco to jump. He suddenly heard a scream from behind him which made him jump and turned around quickly not expecting to see Thatch there screaming which caused Marco to scream and then caused Thatch scream again and they both screamed at the same time and eventually stopped.

"When did you get here?!" Marco asked recovering from the sudden scares.

"I came home and saw you playing and decided to watch."

"You could've at least told me you were here! Almost scared me to death!"

Thatch laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't fall off the chair."

"I'm surprised I didn't hit you."

There was a few seconds of silence and then they both started laughing.

"So what're you playing?" Thatch asked looking back at the computer.

"Some game called Five Nights At Freddy's." Marco answered.

"What do you have to do?"

"Survive five nights. At a place called Freddy's." Marco answered this time sarcastically. "Something like that."

"Sounds interesting. I'll try it later."

"Hey, guys!"

Marco and Thatch both screamed and jumped turned to whoever was there and both stood in a fighting stance.

"You guys are funny!" Luffy laughed unaware he scared the two 'grown men' in front of him.

"Where'd you come from?!" Marco and Thatch questioned but didn't wait for an answer and just kicked Luffy out the house.

Later…

"Whoa, I actually won." Thatch said surprised he made it past the first night in the game.

"Still got four to go, though." Marco reminded.

Minutes later Thatch passed the second night and another few minutes later he made it passed the third.

"How in the world are you winning?!" Marco asked still surprised.

"I have no idea but this is fun! Kind of scary in a way. But fun!"

Even more minutes later Thatch won the whole game making Marco's jaw drop.

"I wi~n!" Thatch cheered and then noticed something. "Hey, there's more parts! Wanna play-"

"Nope." Marco answered walking away.

"…" Thatch just shrugged and continued playing.

Later that night…

"They're gonna come after me for beating the games." Thatch said in a scared shaky tone as he held onto Marco tightly who was annoyed that he was awakened from his sleep at three in the morning.

* * *

So there it is a one-shot before it's final editing prime, lol. Again, so sorry for typos and stuff and whatnot. I'll just let Thatch take it from here real quick.

" **Hi! Thatch here! How are you guys? Do you miss us? Remember us? Do you guys wanna see Marco to? Marco!" *Goes to said person and drags him over* "Say hi to the readers!"**

" **Hi."**

" **Put more life into it!"**

" **Sup."**

 **-3- "Fine be that way."**

Review, please! ^-^/~


	6. Stuck

**Stuck**

MERRY CHRISTMA~~S! GUESS WHO FINALLY GOT A NEW LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS?! MEEE~~~! YAAA~~~Y!

I could've done this hours ago but me and my family went out for breakfast and when we came back I started messing around with it and setting up stuff like websites and whatnot.

Also, I am VERY tired so I'm gonna make this quick :P

This is for Tray D. Sheila and StarPurpleandBlue ^-^

I saw a post on the OTP Prompts blog and I found it hilarious and decided to write a story with it XD

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Person A (Marco) is on the roof hanging up Christmas lights. Their ladder falls down and they're stuck. Person B (Thatch) goes to help, but through clumsiness and dumb luck they manage to get stuck up there as well.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me." Marco said in disbelief as he looked down from the roof.

Earlier...

Marco was bored. Very bored. Ace was out Christmas shopping with Luffy and some of there friends and Thatch was still working for another three hours. Marco called his brothers and sisters but most of them were either busy in general, Christmas shopping or still working.

Marco sighed. _'Sixteen plus family members and they're all busy.'_ Even Oyaji was busy!

Then Marco thought of something.

He sat up from the couch and went to one of the closets to get the decorations for the house. The three of them have been meaning to decorate in a while but it just hasn't happened yet.

Let's see... Thatch and Ace love setting up the ground decorations so that was out of the question. Although, Marco was tempted to set them up himself since last year the two made it look like a battlefield. It wasn't a 'wow this is a mess' battlefield it was LITERALLY a battlefield as if the reindeer were fighting against the elves and vice versa.

"I'm surprised we didn't get vetoed by the neighborhood." Marco said not even sounding annoyed. When he first saw it though he wasn't pleased but the more he saw it the more he grew to like it and just started laughing it off. "Those idiots." Marco chuckled as he searched through the closet.

Let's see...

"Roof lights, window lights, tree lights, bed lights, night lights." Marco laughed at himself when he thought of the last two randomly since they weren't actually in the closet.

Marco wasn't sure if he should leave the window lights to Ace and Thatch (they might complain that they 'didn't get to decorate the house') so he decided to decorate the back windows instead. He grabbed the lights and went outside thanking that it was still daylight so it wasn't 'freezing' just yet.

"It might not be freezing yet but it's still cold." Marco said as he got a sudden chill and shivered.

He then placed the lights down to get a ladder and went back out. He carefully set up the ladder and made sure it was secure, grabbed the lights and began setting them up. Once Marco was finished with the upper windows he began on the lower ones. By the time he finished an hour had passed and he decided to take a mini break and eat a snack. Or actual food. Whichever looked more appealing at the moment to him.

About thirty minutes later Marco finished eating (more like savoring) two slices of chocolate cake (which were probably Ace's but oh well he ate Marco's cake last time so this was revenge. Revenge!) with ice cream and chocolate syrup.

"Hopefully Ace wasn't planning on eating those." Marco said not really caring and knew Ace was going to eat them.

Now to set up the roof lights.

Marco knew this was usually a two to three person job but he wanted to surprise Thatch and Ace when they came home. Marco placed the ladder in a secure spot, got the lights and the clips/ties (or whatever) to keep them in place and made his way up to the roof. He started where he was and carefully made his way around. Usually it took thirty minutes to an hour when the three of them decorate together but since Marco was alone it took him a little longer.

When he was almost finished he grabbed his phone to look at-

"Where's my phone?" Marco said checking his pockets and jacket pockets and his hat and sleeves and yeah pretty much almost everywhere. "Seriously?"

Well, luckily he was almost finished and he was sure an hour passed and Thatch would be home soon (probably) so he quickly put up the rest of the lights. Part of the lights then slipped from his hands and somehow the ones where he started began falling so he quickly caught them but accidentally hit the ladder.

"No!" Marco yelled as he let go of the lights to reach for it but it was quickly out of his grasp and Marco stopped himself from reaching further (you know before he falls off the roof) and it landed on the ground with a loud THUD!

...

"You've gotta be kidding me." Marco said in disbelief as he looked down from the roof. "This is my punishment for eating Ace's cake isn't it?"

Yup. It is.

Marco sighed and finished up the lights hoping Thatch would be home soon.

... ... ... ...

Marco wanted to scream but then that would require the whole neighborhood's attention and he didn't want that. Even though they would actually help him but that was... kind of embarrassing.

... ... ...

Just how many minutes have passed already?! And where the heck is Thatch? Has he called? Has anyone called him? Marco actually contemplated on jumping off the roof but quickly shoved that thought aside and moved away from the edge and just laid down with a sigh and watched the clouds. Some looked like faces, animals, things he couldn't explain. He saw a few planes pass by and some birds, ducks and geese.

 _'It's actually pretty peaceful up here.'_ Marco thought as he watched some birds in a tree from a distance. _'I should come up here more often.'_ "Hm... Maybe not. This is a great place to keep Ace and Thatch when they annoy me, though."

... ...

"I'm bored and have nothing to do~. Thatch is taking forever~. Where is he~?!" Marco half sang and said now losing his patience. Seriously, how long has he been up here?! And where the hell was Thatch?!

...

After what felt like an eternity, Marco finally heard a car and carefully went to the edge of the roof.

 _'Finally.'_

Once he saw Thatch exit the car-

"Thatch!"

Said person looked around slightly confused. "The hell?"

"Thatch, up here!"

Said person looked up and saw Marco on the roof.

"The hell?!" Thatch said again as he locked the car and went closer. "What're you doing up there?"

"Well... Decorating the house of course."

"I wanted to decorate the roof to." Thatch pouted. He then realized something was missing. "Wait..." Thatch looked around and then spotted the ladder on the ground. "You got stuck up there!" Thatch bursted out laughing much to Marco's annoyance and began his scolding.

"Just get the ladder will you?!"

Marco's eyes twitched as Thatch continued laughing.

"How the...! How in the world...!" Thatch couldn't even talk he was laughing so much which was annoying Marco even more.

Marco then looked around and spotted a decent sized rock. He grabbed it and studied it for a bit. "This'll do." He then went back to the edge of the roof and looked at Thatch who was still laughing. Marco really wanted to throw the rock at him but then sighed and decided against it. After all Thatch was his only help right now and he didn't want to lose it. Marco just tossed the rock behind him, sat down and boringly asked: "Are you finished yet?"

Thatch finally got himself together and looked up at Marco. "Yes. For now. So... Mind telling me how you got stuck up there?"

"I'd rather not." Marco answered feeling embarrassed. "Just bring the ladder over here will you?"

"Alright, alright." Thatch said doing so.

Minutes later of clumsiness and dumb luck...

"How, pray tell, in the HELL do you mess up such a simple task, Thatch?" Marco asked in disbelief as a guilty Thatch now sat next to him on the roof partially tangled in Christmas lights while the ladder was back on the ground yet again.

All Thatch did was laugh nervously but quickly stopped when Marco death glared at him. "Heh. Uh... I'll call Oyaji."

* * *

How Thatch managed to mess up so bad I'll just leave that to your imagination X'D

I also wanted to make it longer but I feel like it would've ruined the flow.

Fact: Before I edited this I actually did make Marco throw the rock at Thatch but then decided it was too mean and Thatch possibly would've just left him on the roof, lol.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and sorry if there are typos and stuff and all that jazz :P

Review pl-

 **Thatch: "Hey, don't forget about me!"**

 **Me: "Sorry." (Sometimes I really do forget or just can't think of anything but put something anyway since it's pretty much a thing I've done since like… ever)**

" **MERRY CHRISTMAS!" *Gives everyone their own unique meal***

Review, please! ^-^/~


	7. Another 'Jump Scare'

**Another 'Jump Scare'**

Hi, everyone! Happy Holida~~ys! I'm back with another one-shot that was actually done a few weeks ago after hearing a certain song at work, lol.

Now that I finally have a laptop I can (hopefully) finally start posting stories and chapters on this site again and I'm gonna try my best to get back into the rhythm of writing stories. Then again, I never stopped I just couldn't post anything on FanFiction for months despite small things every once in a blue moon.

Also, this isn't exactly a ThatchxMarco thing it's just… well, it's something, lol.

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Marco is home alone doing paperwork when…

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco sat at the computer desk with a sigh and looked over the paperwork he had to bring home. Again. He looked at the time. Thatch and Ace would be home in another two hours so that should be plenty of time to finish. If Marco didn't fall asleep that is. Said person looked back at the paperwork.

"At least it's not a lot this time."

Quote being 'not a lot'. Marco began working and thirty minutes later he became hungry but ignored it. He wanted to finish before Thatch and/or Ace came because doing work at home 'isn't good for you'. Thatch even made a rule for Marco to have a snack on his desk since he 'always forgets to eat'.

Speaking of snacks Marco looked around his desk for one (sometimes they would actually leave something) but didn't find anything this time.

"Food can wait I'm not getting up." Marco said to himself as he continued working.

Minutes later he got up to stretch and decided to-

"...BODY ONCE TOLD ME...!"

"What the hell?!" Marco screamed as he jump-turned and saw the door was opened and Thatch singing loudly with Ace and Luffy laughing behind said person.

After a few seconds Thatch stopped and joined in the laughter.

"How long were you guys there?! And did you seriously break the door in?!" Marco asked still gaining his composure back.

"About ten minutes!" Ace laughed. "It was worth it!"

"You should've seen your face!" Luffy laughed as well.

Marco scolded to them about fixing the door but his scolding didn't hide the blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

* * *

So yeah, that's it, lol. Sorry for typos and stuff :P

 **Marco: "Oi, Veve you're lucky I wasn't drinking coffee when they barged in."**

 **Me: "That would've been a good idea…"**

" **Hey!"**

 **Ace: "And it was Thatch who barged in not all three of us!"**

 **Thatch: "It was your idea."**

" **No it wasn't."**

" **Yes it was."**

 **Me: "Luffy, who's idea was it?"**

 **Luffy: "Thatchy's of course!"**

 **Thatch: "No it wasn't! And don't call me Thatchy!"**

 ***Marco walks away to plot revenge***

" **Marco, where are you going? Marco?" *Begins to follow* "Marco!"**

 **Me: "It was Ace's idea wasn't it and Thatch did it?"**

 **Ace and Luffy: "Didn't think he'd actually do it. Yup, it was funny!"**

" **Poor Thatch. … Welp, time to tell Marco." *I just get up and leave***

 **Ace: "Veve!"**

 ***Luffy just laughs***

Review please! ^-^/~


	8. After 'Stuck'

**After 'Stuck'**

Hello again, everyone! I'm back with the aftermath of 'Stuck'! It turned out differently than I wanted it to but oh well :P

Also, Happy New Year for those who are already celebrating it or are already in the New Year! (Cuz you know time zones) Hope you guys have a Great New Year!

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Thanks to Thatch's clumsiness and dumb luck he and Marco are both still stuck on the roof and have to wait for help.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"How, pray tell, in the HELL do you manage to mess up such a simple task, Thatch?" Marco asked in disbelief as a guilty Thatch now sat next to him on the roof partially tangled in Christmas lights while the ladder was back on the ground yet again.

All Thatch did was laugh nervously but quickly stopped when Marco death glared at him. "Heh. Uh… I'll call Oyaji."

Thatch turned away (to not face his death glaring boyfriend) as he took out his phone and called their father.

"Hello, Thatch." Whitebeard greeted.

"Hi, Oyaji."

"What did you do now?"

"Ididntdoanything! I mean… Well…"

Whitebeard knew something was wrong as soon as he heard Thatch's tone. He then thought he heard Marco say something in the background about a roof while Thatch shushed him.

"Thatch."

"Yes, Oyaji?"

"Where are you and Marco?"

"You actually heard- I mean, we're home. Inaway." Thatch added that last sentence lowly but Whitebeard heard it.

"Thatch." Whitebeard said again.

"Yes, Oyaji?"

"Give the phone to-"

"Give me the phone will you?!" Marco said as he reached for it but Thatch held the phone away and they began fighting over it while bickering.

"Boys!"

"Yes, Oyaji?" They said simultaneously as they both stopped fighting when they heard their father's tone.

"Marco, where are you guys?"

"We're home but we're, uh… stuck on the roof." Marco admitted still embarrassed about it.

"How, pray tell, did you guys manage to get stuck on the roof?"

"Ask Thatch! Ask Marco!" They answered simultaneously and began bickering yet again. "You're the one who made the ladder fall again! You're the one who put up the lights!"

Whitebeard sighed mentally and spoke. "I will be there as soon as I can understand?"

…

"Will you two stop…"

' **This phone has been disconnected…'**

"You've gotta be kidding me. They dropped the phone didn't they?" Whitebeard said in disbelief.

"My phone!" Thatch said as he looked down from the roof at his now fallen and broken phone.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Marco said now feeling guilty. "At least we called Oyaji."

Thatch glared at him and then turned away and sat down trying to untangle himself from the Christmas lights.

…

Marco sighed to himself and then spoke genuinely. "I'm sorry about your phone. I'll buy you a new one. And sorry for decorating part of the house without you and Ace. And for, uh… getting stuck on the roof. … Need any help with that?"

Thatch stopped as he sighed and answered. "In order: Yes you are, I understand why you were decorating cuz we've been planning to anyway but how in the world did you get stuck on the roof and… yes please."

Marco smiled as he went up to his boyfriend and began helping.

"I'm also sorry for knocking down the ladder again. And messing up the Christmas lights."

Marco held in a chuckle. "They're just Christmas lights. I'm just really glad I caught you before you fell any further."

Thatch laughed a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

"By the way, what took you so long with coming home? I was waiting for what felt like forever."

"Well, if you had your phone on you, you would've seen my messages and calls letting you know that I was going to buy a few things before coming home."

"Oh. Wait, how long did you take doing that?"

"I don't know like, less than thirty minutes? I guess. I didn't want to take long and there wasn't any traffic, surprisingly, so… yeah."

…

"… I was only stuck up here for less than thirty minutes?! It felt like an hour! I almost went crazy up here!"

Thatch started laughing at Marco's outburst and said: "How to go crazy on a rooftop in less than thirty minutes by Marco!"

Marco wanted to be annoyed but couldn't help to smile a little at the reference while rolling his eyes. "Still, anything feels like forever when you're alone."

Thatch suddenly kissed Marco and then pulled away after a few seconds enjoying Marco's frozen state. "You're not alone now."

Marco composed himself and smiled. "Neither are you." He leaned forward and did the same to Thatch and they both didn't care about being stuck on the roof in that moment nor did they notice two people down below.

"Should we tell them we're here?" Ace asked who showed up a few minutes after Whitebeard.

"Let them be for now, Son." Whitebeard answered as he took a picture of Marco and Thatch.

"Alright. But if they start removing their clothes I'm throwing a rock at them."

* * *

I had a different idea for an ending but then this happened and I tried to change it back to the original idea but it wasn't working so yeah I just left it, lol.

Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

 **Ace: "If I ever saw Marco and Thatch stuck on a roof I'd laugh."**

 **Me: "That's what I was trying to add but it just didn't get in there and I wanted to add something else to but again it didn't work out that way."**

 **Marco: "Oh well, can't add everything."**

" **True. And you just didn't want Ace to laugh at you like Thatch did."**

" **Maybe."**

 **Ace: "Where is Thatch anyway?"**

 **Me: "Yeah, it's too quiet."**

" **That's either good or bad. Never both."**

 **Marco: "Most likely bad. I'll go look for him."**

 **Me and Ace: "Have fun. Good luck."**

Review please! ^-^/~


	9. Talking

**Talking**

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY~! ^-^/~

How was your year by the way? Was it good? Decent? Are you looking forward to 2017? Do you have any resolutions? Do you even believe in those?

The only ones I have are to get new glasses (I've had the one I'm wearing since high school!) and to get a new job.

Anyway, Thank You guys for staying with me whether it's for these one-shots or just waiting forever for me to update another story of mine or staying with me for all my stories! Thank You for reviewing/favoriting/following/stalking, etc… my stories and I hope to bring you guys new and better stories in the New Year!

With that being said, here is the last one-shot for the 2016 year!

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Thatch is looking forward to a good night's sleep after a long day at work but is bothered when Marco wakes him up. (Not the best summary but enjoy!)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch sighed in relief as he entered his home and couldn't wait to finally sleep. It was a long work day especially when he had to work a double shift when someone called out at the last minute. Thatch wondered if they were scolded by the main boss like he was. Ever since then Thatch hasn't called out last minute just in case they were there. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't do it again especially if it was an emergency.

Thatch pushed those thoughts aside and made his way upstairs to his and Marco's room. He was really looking forward to just throwing himself on the bed and going to sleep. And cuddling with Marco. And waking up next to him.

Thatch entered the room and smiled when he saw Marco sleeping peacefully. Thatch didn't even bother changing his clothes and just threw himself on the bed not even worrying about waking Marco up. He sighed once more and closed his eyes letting the sleepy-ness take over.

XXXXXX

What only felt like a few minutes later, Thatch stirred awake due to... something. He tried to continue sleeping but kept feeling...

*Poke*

That.

Thatch just groaned tiredly and tried to ignore it.

*Poke*

' _Why is he awake?'_ Thatch thought still trying to ignore the poking.

*Poke poke*

' _I'm supposed to be bothering him not the other way around.'_

*Poke poke poke*

Thatch groaned annoyed and lazily turned to Marco. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Can't sleep. When did you get home?"

"Around one-thirty and you were asleep when I came here. What time is it now anyway?" He then playfully hit Marco's hand away. "And stop poking me."

Marco smiled a little when Thatch did that and then answered. "I was? Guess I actually dozed off… And it's a little after two."

' _I only slept for thirty minutes?'_

"Why did you come home so late? I thought you were supposed to be home around ten."

"I had to work a double shift cuz someone called out at the last minute. Wait, didn't I tell you?"

"No. You didn't." Marco then turned away a little. "I texted you and even called but you never answered." He said slightly annoyed but there was also a hint of worry.

"You did?" Thatch grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed a button wincing when the 'bright' light seemed brighter than usual. He lowered the lighting and then noticed he had five texts and missed calls from Marco. Thatch didn't know what to think but he felt bad for not responding. "Sorry, Marco. Usually I check my phone during work, even though we're not supposed to, but we were very busy today. After we closed for the night I was just thinking about coming home and going to sleep with you."

Marco knew Thatch meant every word. He knew how crazy busy restaurants can get and definitely knew that phones 'weren't allowed to be out' during workeventhougheveryonelooksatthemanyway. Marco looked at Thatch.

"It's alright. I know how crazy busy restaurants can get. Even though people should be home at that time instead of out eating."

Thatch chuckled at that. "I honestly couldn't agree more but it's mostly fun than it feeling like work."

' _For you.'_ Marco thought and then it grew quiet.

"Marco."

Said person opened their eyes not realizing they were closed. "Hm?"

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"... Yeah."

' _Oh.'_ "Sorry."

"It's alright. I should've known it was busy." Marco looked back at Thatch. "How was your work day by the way?"

"There's no way you would've known that. And aside from being busy and crazy it was... Crazy. And well, busy." He answered sarcastically with a smile.

Marco just smiled also and rolled his eyes actually expecting that kind of answer.

XXXXXX

"Marco."

"Hm?"

"Tired?"

Marco opened his eyes not realizing they were closed again to find himself cuddling against Thatch.

"Guess so."

Thatch smiled. "How was your work day?"

"My work day was..." Marco yawned a little. "...good. It wasn't... too busy."

Marco kept drifting off while talking which Thatch found funny and mostly cute. After a while Marco finally fell asleep and Thatch put the blankets up to their shoulders. When Marco cuddled a little more closer Thatch gently kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Marco."

* * *

This chapter was supposed to go in a whole different direction but like always it did not -3- Oh well, guess I'll just save the other version for another time ;)

Sorry for typos and whatnot :P

 ***A loud noise suddenly goes off***

 **Me: "What was that?"**

 **Ace: "Let's go find out!"**

 ***We go to where we heard the noise***

 **Marco: "Damnit, Thatch!"**

 **T: "It was Haruta!"**

 **H: "No it wasn't, it was Izou!"**

 **I: "Don't drag me into this, I just got here!"**

 ***Ace and I arrive to see a mess almost everywhere and sparklers flickering on and off***

 **Marco: "What did I tell you about sparklers,** _ **Thatch**_ **?!"**

" **What? It's New Years! Eve!"**

" **Do you want everything to burn down?!"**

 **Ace: "I'll light up the sparklers for you guys."**

 **Marco and Thatch: "No! Yes!"**

 **Me: "Guys! First, Marco is right. Second, do it outside."**

 **Thatch and Marco: "Yes! What?!"**

 **Marco: "Oi, Veve do you know what happened last time with those sparklers?!"**

 **Me: "No, cuz you wouldn't tell us."**

 ***Thatch, Haruta, Ace and Izou from outside*: "HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY~!"**

 **Marco: "How the hell did you guys get outside so fast?!"**

 ***Me as I sip some tea*: "Scene transition."**

" **Don't 'scene transition' me!" *Doesn't really know what that means* "And where'd you get the tea?!"**

 ***I just shrug***

 ***Marco just groans and gives in* "Fine. Happy New Year, hope you guys have a great year and you know the rest."**

 ***Sparklers and fireworks are set off***

Review, please! ^-^/~


	10. A Strange Dream

**A Strange Dream**

Hello, everyone! Happy eighteen days into the New Year! ^-^ I hope it started well and has been well so far for you guys :D

I don't have much to say except that I noticed a few weeks ago that I've been forgetting the disclaimer for some chapters ^^" I already went back and added it cuz it bothers me that much.

With that being said, there's not much to add here but please read the summary for this chapter.

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary for this chapter:** This chapter has no summary but it is dedicated to Tray D. Sheila cuz of something we were talking on Tumblr through PM. You'll know when you read it :D

Enjoy! ^-^

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Marco looked at the time on his phone which was six p.m. Where in the world was Thatch? O.k he knew Thatch was buying a few things but that was three hours ago! Three!

"Marco, if you keep looking at the time it's gonna freeze." Ace teased.

"Haha. Thatch said he was buying some stuff but that was three hours ago. Three!"

"Maybe there's traffic."

"The store's only thirty minutes away!"

"Well, he WAS coming from work."

"That was three hours ago." Marco said once more. "I'm calling again."

"Relax, Marco. Maybe he bought more stuff than he planned or… Yeah, I don't know but be patient."

Marco sighed as he sat down on the couch. "You're right, Ace. After all I don't want to annoy him."

"I doubt you're annoying him but just trust him. Maybe he'll bring a surprise or something. Or a chocolate cake."

"That sounds good right now."

Ten minutes later they finally heard the door and Marco practically sped-walked out the kitchen but then stopped as soon as he saw Thatch.

"Hey, Marco!" Thatch said as if nothing was wrong.

Well, nothing was wrong but… something was… _Wrong_.

"See, Marco I told you-" Ace stopped midway as soon as he saw Thatch and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god…"

"You guys are speechless I see."

…

"…"

"…"

"…"

…

"You guys can, uh… say something now."

"…"

"…"

Ace looked at Marco who was clearly still in shock so he broke the silence by asking a question.

"Thatch. Why did you cut your hair?" Ace asked slowly and carefully. He had a feeling Thatch would come back with a surprise but he NEVER would've guessed this!

"Well, it's been long for… a long time so I finally decided to do something different for a change. I didn't cut all of it. Just… most of it."

"… Do you even know how long your hair was?"

"Of course. It was a few inches past my shoulders. It won't grow back to that length for a long while and I won't be able to do my pompadour hairstyle now but I don't mind."

Ace wasn't sure if he was talking to the same… Thatch.

Meanwhile, Marco was completely speechless and continued to stare at Thatch.

"Marco? You o.k?" Said person asked.

Marco finally blinked and spoke which he wasn't so successful at. "I… Thatch… Why… Thatch… Why…?"

"I already said why I cut it. … Do you guys not like it?"

"Well… I… I don't… mind. But… Thatch… Why…?"

Thatch smiled thoughtfully and knew Marco and Ace couldn't believe he cut his hair. Especially Marco. They knew each other for a long time and Thatch always had long hair even when they first met. Although it wasn't as long as it was now, well, before he cut it. The first time it was fully cut was when Marco cut it when they were little. After Marco got in trouble for that from Oyaji no one dared to even trim it unless Thatch was absolutely sure he wanted to. Or if he did it himself.

"Don't worry it'll grow back before we know it."

' _Yeah, in like two to five years.'_ Ace thought still not believing Thatch cut his hair.

Hours later the three of them went to sleep and Marco secretly hoped that Thatch cutting his hair was some kind of dream. Or a nightmare in the least nightmare-ish way.

XXX

Marco woke up with a small yawn and stretched as he sat up and then rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and then noticed Thatch wasn't at his side. Marco just sat their kind of dazed until he remembered something and his eyes widened as he gasped lightly and then scrambled off the bed nearly tripping over the blanket and ran out of the room.

"Thatch! Thatch!"

Marco kept doing that until he spotted Thatch fixing his hair in the bathroom. Although he wasn't fixing his hair. He was about to cut it!

"Thatch!"

Said person yelped almost dropping the scissors and looked at Marco.

"What?!" Thatch said slightly panicked.

"Don't cut your hair!"

"Wha- Hey!"

Marco snatched the scissors from Thatch's hands and just threw them down the stairs hearing a light crash but ignored it.

"Don't ever cut your hair you hear me?!"

"I was only gonna-"

"Not even a trim! Your hair is nice and unique especially when it's in that kind-of-weird pompadour hairstyle…"

' _Kind of weird?'_ Thatch thought not knowing why Marco was suddenly ranting to him about cutting his hair.

"…don't let anyone cut your hair!"

"Marco! Marco!" Thatch grabbed said person shoulders. "Hey!"

Marco finally stopped and looked at him.

"I wasn't going to cut all of my hair. I was just going to trim it cuz it's getting a little too long for work. Why the scolding all of a sudden?"

"I'm sorry. I just… I had this dream that you came home with your hair cut and… I just didn't know how to react. Neither did Ace but he did ask why you cut it."

"Marco, it took me a long time to get my hair this length. The only thing I would ever do is a trim and that's it. Whether it's for work or not that's all I would do."

"In my dream you said it's been long for a long time so you finally decided to do something different for a change. It's like it wasn't even you."

"The fact that I cut my hair or the fact that I said that?"

"Both."

It grew quiet and Thatch used it to think over what Marco told him. They knew each other for a long time and Thatch always had long hair even when they first met. Although it wasn't as long as it is now. The first time it was fully cut was when Marco cut it when they were little. After Marco got in trouble for that from Oyaji no one dared to even trim it unless Thatch was absolutely sure he wanted to. Or if he did it himself.

After thinking it over Thatch spoke.

"How about this? If I ever decide to cut my hair I'll let you guys know before I do."

"But it's _your_ hair. You don't need to-"

"You're not the only one who likes my hair you know. Besides we don't need your dream and both yours and Ace's reactions coming true."

"We weren't _that_ speechless."

"Oh? Then what _was your_ reaction Mr. 'I just didn't know how to react'?"

Marco looked away a little. "Um… Well… I…"

Thatch just laughed. "I'm just kidding. But really if I ever decide to cut my hair I'll let you guys know before I do o.k?" He said again.

"But-"

"It's _fine_ , Marco. Now I think you have a mess to clean up downstairs."

Marco blushed a little remembering what he did with the scissors Thatch was using earlier. "Right."

With that being said, Marco went downstairs and Thatch went back to what he was doing before and looked in the mirror.

' _I better cancel that appointment with Izou.'_ Thatch thought as he looked over his hair.

* * *

So what did you think, Sheila?

I really enjoyed writing this one and it didn't even take long, lol.

Sorry for typos, oocness and whatnot :P

 **Marco: "Veve, please don't make Thatch cut his hair."**

" **I won't. Probably. In the end it's not up to me either it's up to him."**

 **Thatch: "What's up to who?"**

" **We're talking about you cutting your hair."**

" **Why would I cut my hair again?"**

" **Because- wait, what?"**

" **Yeah, I've cut my hair a few times before I finally decided to keep it in a pompadour hairstyle."**

 **Marco: "The first time he cut his hair we hardly even recognized him."**

" **Not even the stupid Marines recognized me." *Pouts***

 ***Marco laughs at the memory* "They actually had to compare you to your first wanted poster!"**

" **At least I'm less recognizable than you. … Wait a minute..."**

 **Me: "Well, while these two are talking about their hair…"**

Review, please! ^-^/~


	11. Bird Instincts

**Bird Instincts**

Hello, everyone! I realized that's it been… a while (again) since I updated this and I really wanted something for Valentine's Day but February was kind of crazy so obviously that didn't happen. I wanted something for Thatch's Birthday but that was a very sad last minute-second attempt which I put up as 'Thatch One-Shots' :')

So here I am with a chapter for ThatchxMarco One-Shots two and half months later! :'D

This was inspired by a picture Tray D. Sheila shared with me and the little dialogue we came up for it. I also added in something else which I hope you don't mind ^-^

 **Summary for all chapters:** These are just ThatchxMarco one-shots that I can't get out of my head. Most of them will be AU, some of them will be regular One Piece and some can actually be both if you imagine it well.

 **Summary for this chapter:** Marco's bird instincts take over and this time he has a desire to hoard certain yellow objects. Especially one that's worn specifically by a certain chef.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

Thatch was sleeping peacefully in a secret spot of his somewhere on the deck when he felt something and stirred awake a little.

"Hm?"

Thatch felt himself move and was woken up when he felt a tug. He looked to his left and-

' _What the hell?'_ Thatch thought tiredly thinking he was still asleep.

Marco, or in this case, Marco's phoenix form, was currently leaning over Thatch trying to take said person's foulard off him.

"Marco, what're you doing?" Thatch asked only to be ignored when the Phoenix continued to tug his foulard. "…" Thatch gently pushed Marco back a little but he wouldn't let go causing the foulard to stretch a little. "…"

Marco then gave a hard tug causing Thatch to move upward with a yelp.

"O.k, I get it." Thatch said as he now sat up. "You either want my attention or my foulard. But you can't have the second one but you do have the first. So let go of my foulard please."

…

"…"

Thatch tugged at it but Marco didn't let go.

"Come on, Marco let go. If you want me to follow you somewhere I will."

Marco gave another hard tug unintentionally throwing Thatch forward who yelped when he hit the floor face first.

"Marco! What is it?!" Thatch asked getting annoyed as he sat up again.

Marco chirped a melodic-like tone and that's when Thatch knew Marco wasn't Marco. Well, he was but it seemed like his bird instincts took over. Again. Although last time it happened he and Thatch weren't a couple.

…

' _Oh, no.'_ Thatch thought remembering what Marco does almost every time this happens. _'He's gonna keep me for himself isn't he? Unless he just wants my foulard.'_

Before Thatch could think of anything else, Marco grabbed his foulard and began dragging Thatch around and said person was thankful the foulard wasn't too tight at the moment.

"Marco, what the hell?!" Thatch yelled as he was now being dragged across the deck to knows where causing the other crewmates who were there to laugh. "Oi, don't just laugh help me!"

"I'm so taking pictures!" Haruta said as she took out a camera and began doing so.

"How'd you get your camera back?" Ace asked.

"I bought a new one. Don't tell Oyaji."

' _I'm so getting everyone back!'_ Thatch thought as he was now dragged down a flight of stairs much to his displeasure and then into a hallway and all the way to a room where the door was conveniently opened.

Once they were in the middle of the room Thatch was finally let go but laid there in pain wondering why he was dragged across the ship and into a room. He then heard Marco squawk followed by two yelps and Thatch sat up in pain and made his way to the door and looked out to see Ace and Haruta being chased away by Marco making Thatch smile.

' _Guess that'll work as revenge for now.'_ Thatch thought and then his smile fell when Marco turned around and began coming back. Thatch scurried back into the room, which he realized was Marco's and sat where he was dragged to seconds ago.

"O.k, you have me here against my will." Thatch said as the Phoenix entered the room. "What now?" The Phoenix moved towards him and reached for his foulard but Thatch held onto it. "You can't have it." There was a moment of silence before Marco quickly grabbed it and yanked it making Thatch almost fall face first on the floor again. "I said no damnit!"

Marco squawked at him but didn't attack and then went up to the door closing it.

' _Smart bird.'_ Thatch thought even though the bird was clearly still Marco. Just… more bird like. In a way. And smart. Er. For a bird. Or, well, Phoenix. Thatch wondered if Phoenix's (even though Marco was the only Phoenix Thatch knew of) were smarter than the average bird when Marco hopped onto his bed and began moving the blanket around much to Thatch's curiosity. Said person went up to the bed and was somewhat surprised to see a majority of yellow objects huddled up in a blanket-like nest.

"Well, now we know where certain things have gone." Thatch said and then noticed a certain object much to his horror. "Mr. Polar! How did you get that?!" Thatch reached for it but Marco squawked at him. "That's mine! Give it back!" Thatch tried to get it again but Marco flapped his wings wildly and squawked angrily. "Come on, it's not even yellow!" Marco then got a hold of Thatch's foulard. "You can't have that either!" This time it was managed to be yanked off which surprisingly didn't break but caused Thatch to fall on the floor once more with a yelp.

Said person sat up with more pain (he still felt pain from being dragged across the ship and down the stairs) and looked at Marco who took the foulard and put it with his collection. Thatch felt like yelling at the bird but knew Marco wasn't himself and didn't know what he was doing nor wouldn't remember it. Thatch sighed hoping Marco would be himself again soon.

' _Looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while.'_ Thatch thought as he stood up in pain. _'I'm gonna have to see the nurse to._ ' He then grabbed the chair at the desk turning it around and when Thatch turned he saw Marco in front of him still in his Phoenix form. What surprised Thatch even more was that Marco held Mr. Polar (a stuffed plushy mind you) in his beak and seemed to be handing it to him.

Thatch wasn't sure if he should snatch it or take it calmly but before he could do anything Marco placed it on the floor in front of Thatch and then went back on the bed. When Thatch was sure Marco wasn't paying attention, he bent down and snatched up his plush thinking: _'Mine.'_

XXX

Marco woke up and was very confused when he found random objects on his bed.

' _What the hell?'_ Marco thought as he looked at the objects. The weird thing to him was that they were all yellow. Yellow! Why the hell were there yellow objects on his bed?! He then spotted a certain yellow foulard and grabbed it. "Thatch!"

Marco got up from his bed and made his way outside but when he did everyone stopped and looked at him. "What?" He said confused and slightly annoyed. "Did Thatch do something to my face again?!"

"Thatch didn't do anything." Izou answered going up to him.

"Then why is his foulard in my room and why was I surrounded by a bunch of yellow objects?" Marco asked wanting answers. "That has Thatch's pranks written all over it."

"Cuz YOU are the one who took his foulard and every yellowed colored object that's on your bed. It was that time again where your bird instincts take over and this time you were hoarding yellow objects. By the way, you owe me a million berries in makeup."

"What?! But I don't remember a thing!"

"Too bad. And since you're obviously looking for Thatch he's in the infirmary."

"What? Why?" Marco asked now worried.

"Apparently _someone_ , obviously meaning _you_ , wanted that foulard so bad that you dragged him across the deck all the way to your room. Sadly, I wasn't there to see it but heard it was funny."

"And you guys didn't do anything?!"

"Like I said I wasn't there! Now forget about everything else and go see your boyfriend!" Izou now scolded grabbing Marco's arm dragging him to the infirmary. Once there, Izou just opened the door making the head nurse, Alicia and Thatch jump and Izou practically threw Marco in quickly saying: "Alicia, Marco is here to see Thatch and I'm leaving before you kill me bye."

Izou left and Alicia just sighed as she spoke. "I'll get him back later for interrupting. Now Thatch, take it easy and I'll leave you two alone for a bit." She said now leaving the infirmary as well.

There was an awkward silence as Marco and Thatch avoided eye contact and after a while Marco went up to Thatch.

"Here's your foulard." Marco said handing it to him.

"Thanks." Thatch said taking it although Marco noticed a small hesitation.

"… I hurt you didn't I?"

' _Not really. You just dragged me across the ship and down a flight of hard wooden stairs into the hallway and all the way to your room. I'm perfectly fine!'_ Thatch wanted to say but didn't.

"Someone told me I dragged you across the deck all the way to my room."

' _Probably Haruta or Ace since they were there.'_ Although Thatch knew the whole crew knew by now since things like that spread as fast as they grew drunk. And that was really quick considering how much they drink as a crew.

"Thatch? Are you o.k?" Marco asked again since he wasn't talking much.

"I'm fine." Thatch answered. "You did drag me across the ship and down a flight of stairs all the way to your room but I'm fine. Still in pain but fine. And you did manage to take my foulard. I have to admit I wasn't happy about that."

"I'm sorry, Thatch." Marco apologized as he watched said person put their foulard back on. "For hurting you. And taking your foulard." Marco helped Thatch tie it when he winced in pain a little.

"You don't have to be. You didn't know what you were doing and don't remember."

"It was still me, though. And for that I'm sorry." Marco finished tying the foulard and then noticed something. "By the way… What's Mr. Polar doing here?"

That's when Alicia walked in before Thatch could make up his mind on scolding Marco about it or not and Marco was kicked out even as he protested.

"You can see him when he comes out later!" Alicia scolded just closing the door in Marco's face.

"Thanks, Alicia." Thatch said when he was sure Marco was gone.

"No problem. So are you going to get him back for all that?"

"Just for taking my foulard and Mr. Polar. In prank form of course."

Alicia just smiled and sighed wondering when Thatch would let his actual feelings out through words than pranking.

* * *

And that's the chapter! Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

It turned out just a tiny bit different than I expected (especially the ending) but I liked it and had fun writing it and torturing Thatch for a bit so yeah XD

 **Thatch: "I could've died like what the hell, Veve?"**

 **Me: "I said torture not kill. Although…"**

" **Whatever it is you're thinking stop thinking it!"**

 **Izou: "I feel like the name of this story should've been called 'What The Hell' since all of it was literally like 'What the hell'."**

 **Me: "Yeah, I took some out cuz it was said too many times for my liking. The struggles of finding the right words and reactions for things other than 'what the hell'."**

" **So are you making any more of these one-shots or are you gonna drop this again and continued with your other story?"**

" **Who says I dropped this in the first place? I do whatever I get inspiration for."**

" **Makes sense."**

Review, please! ^-^/~


	12. Freakishly Big Huge Bug

**Chapter Twelve: Freakishly Big Huge Bug**

Hello, everyone LuffyGirl here! Wow… It's been almost a year since I updated these one-shots… Woops ^^" I did have something last year but never finished it and just now I decided to post that way later on.

But Thank You All So Much for sticking with me! And I don't normally do this but if you like these one-shots then check out my other stories if you want! ^-^

I'm not making this A/N really, really long like 'Whitebeard Pirates One-Shots' but I will say that this one-shot is based off a true thing that happened to me. I just re-wrote it so it fits the characters and added some extra things.

With that begin said, enjoy! ^-^

 **Summary:** Marco tries to get rid of a 'freakishly big huge' bug that's in his and Thatch's room but they need Oyaji's help. (Marco is a teen and Thatch is a kid (or 'pre-teen' as it's called) in this one-shot. I head-canon that they are three years apart but feel free to guess the ages here)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"Yes, I won!" Marco cheered as he stood up from the computer chair to celebrate. "I finally beat my high score! It took a few months but I finally did it!"

"But can you beat mine in another song?" Thatch half asked and teased while watching t.v and laying on the bed on his stomach.

"Must you ruin my moment?"

"You always ruin mine. And keep it down please, I'm trying to watch something."

Before Marco could respond he thought he saw something on the wall and looked but saw nothing. He then looked around the room and even on the ceiling.

He froze.

Currently on the ceiling was some weird HUGE looking bug. How the hell was it crawling upside down on the ceiling Marco didn't know. All he knew was that it definitely had to go. But Marco was scared to do anything but watch.

That thing was HUGE!

"Thatch."

"Eh?" He lazily said still watching t.v.

"Get me the broom."

"I'm waiting for-" A commercial then came on. "O.k, never mind." Thatch sat up and noticed Marco looking at the ceiling. "What're you-"

"Broom!"

"O.k!" Thatch scurried to get the broom while Marco watched the huge bug crawl around on the ceiling like if it owned the place.

' _Stupid bug.'_ Marco thought. _'Had to come and ruin everything.'_

"What the heck is that?!" Thatch yelled as he came back with the broom. "You want _me_ to kill _that_?!"

"No, _I'm_ going to do it!" Marco said taking the broom from Thatch's hands.

Marco looked at the bug and honestly… he was scared. He had no idea what it was but it looked like some sort of… beetle or… something. Marco then turned the broom bottom side up and prepared himself.

You know that expression 'I wouldn't touch that thing with a ten-foot pole'?

Marco believed it now.

Except he wouldn't even touch this bug with a fifty-foot pole! Much less a broom!

"Come on, Marco you can do it! Show that freakishly big huge bug who's boss!" Thatch cheered.

With the extra motivation, Marco wanted to knock the bug down and hit it wildly while yelling "Die, die, die!" but he decided to gently poke the bug with the broom stick first instead.

It moved making Thatch yelp and move away.

If Marco wasn't scared himself he would've made fun of Thatch but he was so… yeah.

Marco then poked the bug more and it managed to get on the stick making Marco drop the broom and this time they both screamed when it suddenly _FLEW_ down instead _falling_ down.

"Kill it!" Thatch cried.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Marco half yelled as he picked up the broom and began hitting the poor bug wildly with the broom side while it was trying to get away. "Die, you stupid bug, die!"

The bug then moved towards them making them move away and Thatch screamed and ran out the room and then Marco gave up and did the same but this time less screaming. They took a breather in the kitchen and Thatch spoke.

"What now? Cuz I am _not_ going back in there until that _thing_ is gone."

"Agreed." Marco answered. "We could wait until-"

"Hey-"

Marco and Thatch screamed while said child ran behind Marco and said person held the broom again defensively both facing whoever was there.

"Take it easy my sons, it's just me."

They both calmed down after realizing it was there 'father' and then Thatch went up to him and hugged him.

"Daddy, we're so glad you're home! There's this freakishly big huge bug in our room and Marco tried to kill it to death with the broom but it didn't work and-!"

"Breathe, Thatch." Whitebeard told him as he picked him up and then looked at Marco. "Are you boys o.k?"

"We're fine, dad. Just, um… Well, we've never seen a bug that huge before." Marco felt a little embarrassed that he was scared by a simple bug.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared. It's only natural. Now show me where it is."

XXX

Marco now held Thatch in his arms while there 'father' went in the room and looked around. He looked at the walls and the ceiling but saw nothing. He looked at the computer desk but nothing was there. He looked under the wall units but saw nothing there as well.

"So far I don't see anything."

"It's probably hiding now!" Thatch told him.

"What does it look like?"

"It was freakishly huge and was brown and weird looking!"

' _That's not much of a description.'_ Whitebeard thought but smiled to himself at Thatch's innocent childish nature.

"It even flew down from the ceiling instead of falling while I was poking it!" Marco spoke and then looked at Thatch. "You could say it was falling… with _style_!"

They both laughed at the reference and even Oyaji couldn't help but laugh a little. It was nice seeing his two sons still getting along despite Marco now being a teen and Thatch still a child.

Whitebeard then saw something move and looked to his right. Looks like he found the culprit. The bug was indeed brown and was 'huge' for the average bug but then remembered his sons saying it flew.

"I found it."

"You did? Kill it!" Marco and Thatch said simultaneously.

"Get me a jar and a paper."

"Um, o.k." Marco said not sure what good that would do. He tried to put Thatch down but said child didn't want to be on the floor until the bug was gone. Marco then got what Whitebeard asked for and brought it to him. "What're you going to do with the bug?" Marco asked curiously.

"Are you going to let it suffer and die in there?" Thatch asked innocently making Marco look at him. "What?"

Whitebeard then placed the jar over the huge bug and slid the paper underneath and flipped the jar over so the bug wouldn't escape.

' _He did that so easily.'_ Marco thought making a mental note to use that in the future. "Why did you put it in there?"

"I'm gonna release it outside."

"What, why?" Marco and Thatch questioned.

"Did it bite either of you?"

"No." Marco answered.

"Then it makes no sense killing it."

"But it's a bug."

"That doesn't mean we have to kill all of them."

"We kill spiders."

"That's because Thatch is scared of them. But technically we don't have to kill every spider we see."

Marco was confused. "But a spider is a bug. And clearly that thing is a bug to."

"This is an insect. However, a spider is not an insect."

"But then… Wait, what?" Marco asked now clearly confused.

Whitebeard laughed. "I suppose learning the difference is pretty confusing, huh?"

This time Thatch spoke. "Spiders and bugs are both creepy and weird so they're insects. … Are you going to put that one outside now?"

"Yes, but we can let it out away from the house if you guys feel better doing so."

"Yes, please." They both said.

XXX

Whitebeard, Marco and Thatch went to a tree that was a few feet away from the house.

"Ready?" Whitebeard asked looking at his sons who were a little behind just in case the bug 'came at them for a vengeance'.

"Um… Yeah." They answered unsure but knew the bug had to be released eventually.

Whitebeard opened the jar and gently placed the bug on the tree. The bug staid there for a while unmoving. At first, Whitebeard thought the worst for the poor thing but when it began moving he called his sons over who carefully came closer.

"What kind of bug is it?" Marco asked holding Thatch away from it in case it jumped.

"A roach." Whitebeard answered.

"A ro-?! What?! That's the biggest roach I've ever seen!"

"Bye, Roachy!" Thatch waved.

"Hey, don't name it!"

Whitebeard smiled at his sons and then thought about what the bug really was.

' _Good thing I didn't tell them it was a flying cockroach.'_ Whitebeard thought wondering how in the hell that freakishly big huge bug got in their apartment.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this light-hearted chapter ^-^ (Unlike the one that was originally going to be this chapter) Have you guys ever seen flying cockroaches? They are BIG and the first time I saw one I lost my s*** and wacked it to death and eventually killed it with roach spray. When I first saw one fly though I was like 'NOPE' and made my brother deal with it since I saw it in the kitchen, lol.

Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

 **Fact One:** At first I was going to write it with Marco and Thatch being older and them in their own home dealing with the bug but then decided it's been a while since I've written them when they were little so I thought 'why not make them a kid and a teen and make Oyaji save the day'? lol. Also, because I realized it would be too similar to the other 'insect chapters' I've written with them in past one-shots.

 **Random Question:** Can you guess what game Marco was playing on the computer?

 **Thatch: "I would've ran out the house if you wrote it like that."**

 **Me: "Well, no originally it was only going to be Marco dealing with the bug. You would've came while he was still trying to get rid of it or after and he would've pretended that everything was normal."**

 **Marco: "Oi, why is it that _I_ mostly deal with these bug situations?"**

 **Me: "Well, I can't bother Thatch with spiders forever. Even though it has been a while for a chapter like that."**

 **Thatch: "NO, V."**

 **Marco: "Hm…"**

 **Thatch: "What're you thinking about?!"**

Review, please! ^-^/~


	13. Exploding Soda Bottles

**Chapter Thirteen: Exploding Soda Bottles**

LuffyGirl here :) It's been a while but here I am. This chapter is better than title since I added more than just exploding soda bottles, lol. (I actually tried to change the title but nothing was fitting and this came first so~… yeah)

 **Summary:** Marco and Thatch are home alone and Marco thinks of something to do. (This is an AU)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

"Hey, dad we're home!" Marco said as he and Thatch entered the apartment. "Dad?" Marco then noticed a note on the fridge and read it out loud. "Staying at work for an extra hour. Help yourselves to some leftovers, do your homework if you have any and don't eat all the sweets. Oh and don't let Thatch make anything."

"Aw, man!" Thatch pouted as he stopped what he was making and put it away.

How Thatch already had everything so quickly was beyond Marco.

"If you have homework do it." He told Thatch.

"Nope, it's Friday. We don't get homework on the weekends."

"Lucky."

Marco took out his own homework and prepared to get started.

"What do you have?" Thatch asked.

"Math."

"Boo~."

"You know if you want to be a chef you have to know math."

"I'll hand-guess everything."

"I'm sure you will."

Minutes later…

"Marco, I'm bored!" Thatch whined.

"Well, luckily all I had was math and I'm already finished."

"How'd you finish so fast?"

"Cuz I know how to math."

"Oh. Can we do something now?"

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if you put Mentos mints in soda?"

"No. What?"

"First, we need the mints and soda. Luckily, we live above a small store. Let's go."

"But we're supposed to stay here." Thatch said but followed Marco anyway.

"We'll be back quickly."

XXX

"You get the Mentos while I get the soda." Marco told Thatch as they went in different aisles.

"O.k." Thatch said as he went in the candy aisle. "Oo~h!"

"Just Mentos!"

Thatch quickly put a candy bag back and reached for the Mentos.

Meanwhile, Marco grabbed a big soda bottle and took another. He then shrugged and grabbed one more.

After he paid for everything (including a bag of chips for him and Thatch to share for later), they went to a park that was literally across the street. Thankfully, the park was big and had plenty of space and hiding spots.

"Why didn't we just do this in our backyard?" Thatch asked.

"We don't have a backyard."

"Oh, yeah. So what're you gonna do?"

"First, I'm gonna open the soda." Marco did so. "Now you open the Mentos and put a few of them in here."

Thatch opened the mints, ate one and then put at least three of them in the bottle.

"Whoa!" Thatch said as the soda began fizzing almost immediately.

Marco quickly closed it, shook it vigorously and threw it.

"What's gonna happen?!" Thatch asked excitedly.

"Watch."

They waited a few seconds before the soda literally exploded and shot up in the air.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Thatch said amazed.

"It went higher than last time!" Marco said amazed as well.

"Last time?"

"Don't tell dad."

"O.k. Can we do the other ones?!"

"Of course!"

This time Thatch 'opened' the bottle (Marco loosened it without telling Thatch) and Marco quickly put in the Mentos and closed it and Thatch shook it and threw it as hard as he could.

"Pretty good throw. But it's still too close. Run!"

Marco grabbed Thatch's hand and they both ran to a safe distance just as the bottle exploded and when they looked back it landed almost right in front of them.

"That was close! And awesome!" Thatch said going up to the bottle. "Whoa, it's actually broken!"

"Yeah, that happens a lot." Marco then looked at the time. "Ten minutes before dad comes! Let's go!"

"But what about the last one?"

"We'll just save it for us and dad, come on!"

They both took whatever they could, threw it away and ran back home.

Once inside, Marco warmed up the food, placed it on the table for him and Thatch, filled up two cups of soda and they both sat there eating making it seem like they were there the whole time.

Minutes later, Whitebeard entered the apartment and was greeted by Marco while Thatch's greeting was more of running up to their father and hugging him.

"Hi, daddy!"

"Hello, Thatch. Hello, Marco." Whitebeard greeted as he returned the hug and then went up to Marco and ruffled his hair.

"How was school my sons?"

"It was alright." Marco answered first. "Some of my teachers were absent so there wasn't much to do. Science made up for it since we mixed chemicals today. Someone made there's explode. Which I enjoyed. The person is alright, though."

"Sounds like an easy day. Any homework?"

"Just math. It was easy so I finished it pretty quickly."

"I have no homework cuz it's the weekend!" Thatch said happily. "We went outside for gym and played on those scooter things! We also had a pizza party during lunch! Oh and ice cream!"

"Really? That sounds exciting."

"It was! Until some of us got tummy aches so our teacher let us take a nap. Can me and Marco play video games?! Uh… Please?"

"When you're both finished eating."

"O.k!" Thatch was placed on the floor and scurried back to the table to finish eating.

XXX

Later on that night, Whitebeard checked on his sons. He first checked on Marco who was asleep on his side with the blanket halfway on him and a book in his hand. Whitebeard carefully removed the book (he wondered how and why Marco read in the dark and was slightly worried he would need reading glasses in the future), fixed the blanket, ruffled his son's hair again and wished him a good night.

He then checked on Thatch who was also asleep on his side but was more snugged into the blanket which Whitebeard found funny since Thatch looked like a burrito. He loosened the blanket and fixed it and also ruffled Thatch's hair and wished him a good night.

Whitebeard then went to his own bed and laid down and smiled to himself. If he didn't go to the store down stairs himself before he came home, he possibly wouldn't have even known why Marco bought the soda in first place.

After all, Whitebeard did have his fair share of shenanigans with soda and Mentos in the past.

* * *

Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P (Seriously, because this is kind of rushed or at least it feels like it)

Fact: I've actually never done this but seen enough videos to know what obviously happens.

 **Thatch: "Glad to see you didn't give up on FanFiction."**

 **Me: "Me to. But as almost any writer should, I'm updating whenever inspiration comes."**

" **So exploding soda bottles was your inspiration?"**

" **Yup. Anything can be an inspiration. I've established this before."**

" **Yeah, I know. But do** _ **they**_ **know that?"**

Review, please :)


End file.
